Helping build the boys Treehouse
by Kittycarryall
Summary: This is based on Independence Day .The girls help Dave Build the boys Treehouse .
1. Chapter 1

This is based on the Independence Day .The girl's help Dave build the boys new Treehouse .I thought it was little uninteresting the way the girls just kind of showed up at the end of the episode just kind of observing the boys playing with the new Treehouse not having much involvement in what was going on so I decided maybe they helped out more then we knew . (I do not own the rights to any character's )

Eleanor peeks her head over the fence .She had climbed up onto it she dangles holding onto the top with her arms ,staring at Dave ,who appeared to be sawing off a piece of wood wearing glasses over his eyes .After hearing all the noise coming from Dave's yard for the last couple of days her curiosity had got the better of her ,she wanted to try and find out what was going on in his yard .She saw a pile of wood laying on the ground next to him .She climbs over the fence ,landing in the backyard ,walking right up behind him . She talked loudly hoping he could hear over the loud, noise the machine was making .Dave jumped a foot in the air as she began speaking startling him completely .

"What are you doing Dave ,"Eleanor asked as she began picking up the wood pieces trying to organize them into a neat pile . Dave turned around after realizing who was standing behind him .He tried to turn his fearful look into a smile as he turned off the machine now turning his attention to the young girl standing behind him .He was wearing a tool belt .He lifted the safety goggles up from his eyes as he looked down at the girl.

"Hi Eleanor well the boys wanted a Treehouse and I am trying to build it for them ,"He smiled down at the young girl a little embarrassed maybe he wasn't sure what her reaction would be it was kind off character for him .

"So that is why you have been trying to keep the boys out of the backyard ,"She smiled giggling "I thought maybe Alvin had finally went one step too far when he blew up the science lab"

"Yes ,Well ,it's kind of a secret so please don't tell the boys ,"Dave turned around putting his goggles back on his face . He turned back looking at her curiously his face a little upset. "he blew up the science lab ",He just muttered Alvinnn to himself before turning around to try and forget about it before returning to continue his work ."Now if you will excuse me ,I am kind of busy right now ,"He hoped the girl would leave he really didn't like someone watching him.

"Oh ,I guess you don't know about that sorry, "she muttered out before asking "I won't tell them , but do you mind if I helped you ,"The girl looked at Dave kind of interested in what he was doing also trying to change the subject .Dave kind of looked as if he wasn't sure at first ,but maybe it won't hurt to let the girl help him ,especially since she seemed to be showing interested in hanging out with him .

"Sure Eleanor can you clean up this mess for me ,"Maybe Dave had struck the wrong words from his lips as Eleanor's face froze .The angry look on her face gave Dave the impression he had said the wrong thing .The girl usually enjoyed cleaning so he meant no harm by his words , but maybe this time Eleanor wasn't in the mood to clean .The words that came from her mouth maybe kind of shocked Dave .

"Are you kidding me .I said I wanted to help hand me a tool belt let's start building this thing ,"She gave Dave a quick hug before turning back to being serious "Do have a design ? Anything specific you want on this thing .How about a closet area with backpacks with parachutes inside so the boys can skydive right down when they are down playing and make a four point landing .We can put a target for landing right here .,"Eleanor points at the ground below her ."Or how about a giant sling shot then the boys can just load themselves into it you can press a button and they can just come flying right up to the top like a bird right into the middle "

"No,I don't think the boys Eleanor ,"Dave looked shocked as the girl spoke,as he was trying stay patient with her "Don't you think that sounds a little dangerous ,"Dave was looking at the girl wondering as if she had just hit her head and was being a little crazy .

"Your right Dave what I was thinking .We need a rope swing and a giant mattress so the boys can just swing along doing flips and stuff ,then they can let go and land on it or maybe instead of mattress we dig a big pit ,we can fill it with cotton for safety of course ,"Eleanor smiles "Dave your lucky I came along or you would have turned this into a complete nightmare ."

"Eleanor I really don't think "Dave began as Brittany and her sister ,Jeanette came walking into the backyard .Dave sighed to himself as Eleanor ran to her sisters a look of excitement on her face .Dave could only think to himself, oh no now I have all three of them here .He tried to smile at the girls but his mind was racing with thought .Now they are all three going to want to help was all he could think .

What's going on Ellie ,"Jeanette asked ,walking toward her excited sister .The girls always seemed to have an interest in what was going on at the Seville house .

"Dave is building the boys a Treehouse and we get to help ,"Eleanor said with excitement it was overflowing to her two sisters "but don't tell them ok because it's a surprise ,"The girls began squealing with delight .Dave thought the boys made enough noise ,but the girls squealing and giggling was more of a high pitched sound somehow it was just a little more annoying .They jumped up and down holding each other's hands.

Brittany smiled "This is so great Dave the boys will love it .You won't believe all the ideas I have to help you ."

Dave try's to keep his thoughts to himself keeping a hold of his cool as the three girls buzzed with excitement around him "Gee Brittany I sure can't wait to hear them, " His first reaction was to ask them to go home but they were so excited to help him he just couldn't bring himself to say it to them . Just the thought of three kids' minds throwing out crazy ideas around him while he was trying to work didn't thrill him ,but he didn't really want to break their spirits so he braced himself for the ride and remained calm as he could be with them .

( to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Dave had shown the girls the picture of the boys' ideas and they all agreed to try and make it as close to the picture as possible with a few minor changes for safety reasons .Eleanor had climbed up on the ladder and was nailing a light piece of wood on the tree stretching it across to the next one making it about 1 ft lower than where they were going to put the floor yet one 1 ft higher than her head standing on a ladder .She used a level to keep to try and keep it perfectly horizontal .

"What do you think so far Dave ?I think we should use a stain free wood on the floor so if the boys drop anything up here it can easily be cleaned up ,"Eleanor let out a giggle becoming really proud of her work .Dave smiled back at her making her feel even prouder .

"That's really looking great Eleanor .Where did you learn to do that ,"Eleanor had climbed down and Dave had climbed up to inspect the job .He looked pretty impressed .

"I don't know I might just be a natural I have never actually done it before ,"Eleanor's smile turned back into a giggle "Dave if you keep standing around we are never going to get anything done .Move it Mr Minster ,"Eleanor said ,joking around with him ,"We don't need any slacking around here coffee break is over "Dave sighed as he was coming back down the ladder almost bumping into Jeanette as he stepped down onto the ground she peeked up at him showing him a piece of paper with a picture on it . Eleanor climbed back up .She was holding a drill .

"Eleanor ,please be-careful with that ",Dave warned her before turning his attention back to Jeannette

Dave please I told you I was a natural ,"Eleanor laughed as she climbed back up

"I know we are going to use the rope ladder ,but I thought we might make another set of steps that spiral around the tree ,"She smiled a little embarrassed as she explained her idea to Dave "Well ,if you think that's ok"She looked at him waiting almost if she was already thinking he say no but instead he smiled at her .

"That's a really great idea Jeanette ,"He was smiling from ear to ear ,maybe having the girls helping out wasn't such a bad idea after all .They did have some good ideas .His thoughts were interrupted by Eleanor .

"Red alert the boys are coming .Someone keep them out of here ",She warned looking down at the ground below her "Brittany do something ,"She said looking down at her sister .

Brittany looked up in shock "me why me"

"Because I don't think the boys want pink curtains in the Treehouse Brittany and you're the one who loves shopping why you don't take them to the mall or somewhere ,"Jeanette chimed in glaring at her sister ."I am sure Alvin would love going to the movies with you "

"It's true, I do love to shop ,but if I am the brains of this operation without me there is nobody to supervise plus I am in a zone ideas are just popping up all over my head Jeanette you do it , "Brittany puts her arms around her sister's shoulder pushing her toward the edge of the yard ."I am sure Simon would love going to the movies with you "

"I can't Brittany I need to work on the steps design ,"Jeanette breaks free from her sister heading back to the table where she had been working .

"Will somebody please do something before they find about the surprise ",Eleanor said ,looking down at angrily at her two sisters .

Suddenly all three girls gave Dave the look and before he says anything ,it obvious what they were all thinking .He heard three female voices right in tune say"David go keep your sons occupied young minds are working here .Take them to the movies or something "

"But this is my project .I am suppose to be the one building it ,"Dave was trying to put his foot down, but before he could even finish his words the girls pushed him onto the sidewalk right in front of where the boys were walking up toward his house .The boys looked up at him .Dave had his head turned toward the backyard muttering to himself before turning his attention toward his sons lucky they didn't hear what he said .Alvin had a strange look on his face , wondering if his father was ill .

"Are you feeling alright Dave ,"Alvin said in concern for his dad

"I am just fine Alvin .I was just thinking it's been a long time since we have hung out together maybe we should all go the movies .You know father and son time ,"He smiled at his sons

"You mean after trying to keep us out of the backyard ,you now want to treat us to a movie . What is going on here .Are you up to something a new parenting trick ,perhaps ,"Alvin was growing suspicious of the weird way his father was acting .

"Oh no Alvin I just miss the old days you know when you boys were younger and enjoyed hanging out with your dad,"Dave cracked a smile it was clear Alvin was still suspicious of his father but he no longer wanted to question it .

"Sure, Dave we would love to go the movies with you,"Theodore smiled at his dad .They turn the other direction headed back downtown .

"Are you going to drive us Dave ,"Simon asked his father pointing toward the car .

"No Simon I thought we might just take a walk ,"Dave said picking up Theodore he carried him as they began walking away .

(To be continued )


End file.
